


Good Night

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: can be paperhat if you squint, everyone sleeps in one big pile, lightening storms, the villainous crew as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: On a dark and stormy night, Black Hat finds himself sharing his bed with his minions.





	Good Night

When Black Hat heard thunder rumble from the storm outside, he grinned. The booming thunder, accompanied by the steady rhythm of rain against window glass, was music to his ears. Especially if he was inside--as much as he loved lightening storms, he did not enjoy getting his suit soaking wet. He purred as he snuggled under the thick, wine colored bedsheets of his extravagant canopy bed. His head sunk deeper into the matching down pillow, and his consciousness drifted away…

When a booming sound echoed through the room. Not as loud or as terrifying as thunder, but insistent and annoying. Black Hat reluctantly opened his eyes and looked around. The sound came from behind the door, and he could swear he heard whimpering, too. 

“Uuuuugh…” Black Hat sat up, straightened his nightcap, and growled, “Who is it?”

“It--It’s just me, sir.” said Flug from behind the door. “May...may I come in, please?”

Black Hat frowned. “Enter…”

The door creaked open so slowly Black Hat nearly fell back to sleep, before Flug poked his head into the room. 

“G--good evening, sir.”

“There better be a good reason for you to interrupt my precious villainy sleep,” Black Hat laced his hands together and rested his chin on them. “Spit it out, Flug. I don’t have all night.”

“Uh--Uh--I--I was--” Flug fiddled with his hands more than usual. Black Hat raised an eyebrow as Flug continued to stutter aimlessly. As he pretended to listen to the doctor’s ramblings, he studied his rocket ship pajamas and oversized black t-shirt. 

“...sir? Are you awake?” asked Flug.

“I wish I wasn’t,” Black Hat yawned. “What on earth do you want at this hour?”

A crack of lightening and a boom of thunder sounded, illuminating and vibrating the very walls of the mansion. Black Hat startled and shielded his eyes from the sudden light. When he opened his eyes, Flug was gone.

“What--? Flug…?”

Instead of an answer, he heard whimpering right beside him. His eyes widened when he saw it coming from a large lump beneath the covers of his bed. 

“Flug?!” Black Hat jerked the covers back, revealing Flug shivering in a ball. “What in hell’s name are you doing?!”

“I--I had a nightmare and--and then there was the lightening--and--and I--” Flug sniffled, and reached under his bag to wipe away tears. “Can I...Can I stay?”

“You mean  _ sleep _ here? With  _ me? _ In my  _ own personal bed?” _

“P--please, sir! Just for tonight! I promise I’ll leave first thing in the morning!”

Black Hat narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows. His hands clutched at the bedsheets, nearly tearing the material. He stared in silence, save for his subtle breathing, while the constant roll of rain continued, droning out the rest of the world.

At long last, he sighed, “...fine.”

Flug blinked. “R--really?”

Black Hat scooched away from Flug and pointed at the pillow closest to Flug. “That’s your side. Stay on your side. Understand?” He couldn’t see Flug’s face, but his eyes looked ready to cry tears of joy behind his goggles.

“Th--thank you, sir!”

“Shut up and get in, idiot.”

Flug wasted no time crawling under the covers. However, he kept his distance from Black Hat, afraid to burst the fragile personal bubble between them. He did relax when Black Hat dragged the covers atop their shoulders before turning away.

“G--good night, sir.”

“...night, Flu--”

KA-BOOM!!!

“What the--Dr. Flug!” Black Hat barked, “Get off me this instant!”

“S--s--sorry, sir!” Flug trembled while clinging to Black Hat’s body like a lifeline. The rain poured harder, pelting against the glass with deafening volume. Another boom of thunder, along with the steady crescendo of the wind. Yet above all this beautiful noise, Black Hat’s ears focused solely on Flug’s cries and chattering teeth. Flug quivered as if he was stuck outside in the storm right now, and Black Hat should be considering tossing Flug out there for intruding upon his room in the first place.

But he didn’t. The thought barely crossed his mind.

Instead he averted his gaze to the wall while carefully stroking Flug’s back. Ever so gradually, Flug’s breath steadied and his body relaxed. His head rested against Black Hat’s shoulder, and their sides pressed together, Flug’s warm skin against Black Hat’s cool flesh.

Black Hat sighed, secretly finding Flug’s weight and warmth soothing…even the subtle scent of paper brought Black Hat to ease...

“Black Hat! Yoohoo~!” sung a voice from behind the door.

Black Hat jerked upright and snarled, “You have  _ got _ to be kidding me…”

The door slammed open, and there stood Demencia, clad in neon pajamas with skull prints all over them. Behind her was 505, his enormous paws atop her tiny shoulders.

“Oh, hi Flugbug!” Demencia waved, “We were looking for you!”

“R--really?” said Flug.

“Yeah, bear here was getting freaked out over the thunderstorm,” She jabbed her thumb at 505’s fuzzy chest. “And when he couldn’t find you, he found me. And here we are!” She strolled towards the bed and jumped on it. “You should have seen him, when we heard that last lightning bolt, he jumped straight into my arms! Like that old cartoon with those kids and their dog solving mysteries!”

Flug coughed, “Well, technically you heard  _ thunder, _ not lighten--”

“Anyways, I didn’t know you guys were having a sleepover!” She crawled up the bed. “Why didn’t you tell us? Black Hat, move over!”

“Absolutely not!” Black Hat yelled against Demencia’s shoving. “Get on Flug’s side! Stop this nonsense immediately!”

“Too late,” she said as she squeezed her body between Black Hat’s and the edge of the bed. With Flug on his left and Demencia on his right, Black Hat was helplessly sandwiched in the middle. He inhaled deeply to let out a roar, to banish Flug and Demencia from his room, when a humongous, round shadow befell them all. It was 505, and he plopped himself at their feet, curled up, and began snoring.

“Oh, for the love of all things evil…” 

…

Black Hat glared at the ceiling for what felt like centuries, alone with his thoughts as his minions droned away and the rain went on. He wormed his hand under his pillow, then pulled out an eyemask and a pair of earplugs.  _ Never hurts to be prepared, _ he thought as he inserted the pieces of foam into his ears, and slid on the eyemask.

At long, long last, Black Hat relaxed, closing his eyes, breath deepening, and eventually snoring away with the rest of them. He fell into a deep, peaceful slumber, undisturbed until morning. That was when he woke up to find 505 sleeping on his leg, Flug drooling on his shoulder, and Demencia kissing his cheek in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as my shipper heart loves ships, I cannot get enough of the villainous crew as a family, with BH as a grumpy uncle, Flug and Demencia as siblings, and 505 as the most absolute precious pet in the universe. It clears my acne, waters my crops, you get the picture.


End file.
